A Golden Dream
by silverose29
Summary: What if jones had a daughter let's find out what would happen chapter 6 is up people please R&R chapter CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP
1. news and lies

Serenna had narrowly escaped with her life this time but she had gotten the artifact her fellow professors at the university would have to acknowledge her achievements now. Her father had spent years traveling the globe hunting treasures she had followed his movements he had not known of her existence still didn't she wished to prove herself as good an archeologist as he was now that he was the president of the university she was a professor at

Her mother had not wanted him to know about her saying that he lost the privilege when he walked away before she had known she was pregnant, but anyways now she was the youngest professor not to mention one of only 3 female professors at this university

she was presenting her find to the board today after classes her students barraged her with questions of her trip she told them they would have to wait till it was in the museum to see it so she gathered her notes and had one of her students wheel the chest to the boardroom she arrived ahead of everyone and started setting up her board and she covered the chest not wanting them to see it till she was ready wanting them to see in their heads especially him they started arriving she was so excited she knew he would accept her.

She had her name legally changed to Jones before she started here knowing it would get their attention besides it was rightfully hers so she enjoyed hearing it. She turned to the door as he entered the legendary Dr. Jones president of the university he spoke

"let's get on with the business at hand first someone read the agenda."

And she waited for her turn hanging on his words like they were air for her lungs he was awesome even as old as he was now she adored him he was just like her mother had said why had she not wanted him to know about her was a mystery to her he seemed the perfect man.

"Now to the last thing on our agenda one of our Professors has returned from a hunt sir we are to judge her find to see if it was worth the time she spent."

"Moseley who is this Professor where is he."

"Uh sir it's a she and her name is Professor Serenna Jones she is returned from Africa."

"Well that's different where is she let's get on with it."

"Um I'm right here sir."

They all turned to the very young looking beautiful woman at the end of the table.

"I'm Professor Jones and on my vacation to see family I stumbled on a legend of the lost shrine of Hatton the ruler of a tribe of indigenous people in the western part of Africa so I traveled there and with the help of some locals we found the cave where Hatton's shrine lay and I have returned with the contents of the cave I could not bring it all with me to the meeting as it is still locked in storage at my estate but here in this chest is a small portion of what I have returned with if someone will help me lift it to the table."

When she pulled back the cover over the closed chest.

"A closed chest is hardly a treasure Professor."

"Yes I know but I thought you would like to open it sir it's supposed to contain Hatton's personal Writings would you like the pleasure for the rest of you here are the photos of the rest of the find come Dr. Jones."

He got up and came near the enchanting child she handed him the keys he put the key in the lock and turned the handle it opened and he lifted the lid in side he saw the golden pages of Hatton's writings seeing as it was said he never wrote on anything else but pressed gold paper with ink made from jewels the pages sparkled she handed him gloves he put them on and picked up the heavy pages and looked on the lost writings this was something he had always wished to find but he had never even gotten close this child had found what he could not he wondered at her name did she change it hoping it would bring her luck he hoped it had he would speak to her soon when they arranged to have the find brought to the museum

"so young lady you have found Hatton's shrine it seems like you are an exceptional archeologist come along with me we need to speak."

She closed the chest locking it and placing the keys around her neck and she followed him to his office

"now my dear who are you really I know of no more Jones in this area and I would know is it your real name."

"It is now sir I had it legally changed on my 18th birthday after my mother told me who I was."

"And who was your mother."

"My mother is Marian Forrester."


	2. the bitter truth

So here we left our heroes can you imagine what's on the doctor's mind

"My mother is Marian Forrester."

"Marian Forrester that's impossible she never married."

"no she didn't Dr. Jones she always told me no one ever matched up to you I have listened to her tales of your exploits together before you left her in Bangladesh with your mutual friend Marti She has never forgiven you for leaving us but then she never told you about me did she it was her pride as it was mine not to tell you till after I was a professor at your university."

"Why now Serenna?"

"Because I have trained for this moment for years all I have ever wanted was to be worthy of being your daughter I know you have no other children being the kind of man who is careful with his genetics if you will so here I am Father"

"Wait a minute where is your mother now Serenna?"

"she lives in California she heads a team excavating digs there here is her number call her I told her I was telling you and that she should expect a call soon she would be at work right now so that's the second number on the paper."

They walked to his home on campus and he dialed the number

"This is Marian who is this?"

"Marian its Indiana I'm calling about a certain Serenna Jones who is claiming to be my daughter she says you're her mother would you mind explaining this Marian."

"Oh she told you did she how are you Indy life treating you good."

"Yeah pretty good despite the fact I have a child I never knew why Marian you knew I always wanted a child to share what my father and mother gave me I told you to call me if anything happened I waited years hoping to hear from you. You told me to leave Marian and I did you told me not to call you I waited forever for the call always being home on the day you said you might call then I went on with my life always hoping you call but you never did Marian and now a woman comes to me saying that she's the child of the only woman I ever cared for who kept her a secret from me and that you told her I left and that you were mad at me for leaving Marian help me out who has the right to be mad I would say it's me."

"Oh Indy I…"

"oh Indy nothing Marian I loved you and told you such before I left and I tried to find you but you would not have it you even wrote me to back off so I did and now she shows up saying she didn't understand why I left you and her Marian what were you thinking I can never get those years back with our child why were you afraid I would take her why Marian?"

"Yes I was afraid not that you would take her, but that she would want to be with you more than me, and it seems I was right Indy."

"You did not trust me to take care of you and I think you were worried I would love her more than you and that seems to no longer be a problem guess what Marian you made sure you were right about that because I can barely stand the thought of you now I hope your happy being right about it bye."

He hung up the phone and sat down her put his head in his hands Serenna walked in she had went upstairs while he talked to her mother it was a great house seeing him there she went to his side and

"what's wrong father what did she say?"

he looked up into Marian face when they were younger but it was his eyes and hair color that she had gotten she definitely was his child he had always wanted children but he had been denied that right.

"I'm sorry daughter that your mother misled you if I had known about you I would have moved heaven and earth to be with you to help raise you but it seems that you have grown just fine all the same now what do you prefer to be called?"

"My friends call me Rena but I prefer Serenna, but daughter works for me with you I have waited years to hear you call me that." He pulled her into a hug.

At dinner that night at dinner he asked

"Are you seeing anyone daughter?"

"No I was for a while but men in this field in general don't like being beaten by a woman especially one they date I tried it a couple times and it always ended with the guy wanting to get married and have me settle down and be a house wife and that is something I just don't want at least I haven't found the man that makes me want that bad enough to give up doing what I love."

"that is just the attitude I thought I had found that woman but she didn't want me so I tried to move on but it seems she has entered my life again but I can't trust her your mother was the only woman I ever loved and over the years she has used my love for her as a weapon against me countless time but this time she went too far I always wanted children she knew that but she thought I would want you more than I loved her she was being selfish she would rather keep me thinking only of her than to have me share your life one day I'm sure I'll forgive her, but dear this is a lonely life ."

"But I have you now father that is enough for now." She hugged him closely. Across the nation on the other end of the call that just ended Marian sat at her desk crying for the losses she had just suffered and for the stupidity of her youth she had cut herself off from him for good now she had always hoped that he would find her and that then she would share the news she now wished she had never kept from him Indy was the only man she had ever loved and her heart broke maybe later he would forgive her Serena would want them together.


	3. The wedding blues

Again we visit our friends let us see it the parents can reconcile there differences

So time passed and out of the blue she received a invitation to Serena's wedding she sent her R.S.V.P. and she planned her trip east and she arrived the week before and called Serena

"Hello daughter I'm here and just about to check into the hotel."

"No mom you will stay at the house with the family."

"Your father would never hear of it Serena …"

"yes he will he is staying with his friend so there will be no problem he will be at home for dinner we would be at me and Tim's place but the floors are not done yet so just come to dad's and we'll sort it out ok see you soon mom."

So she caught a cab to the house she put her things in an upper room she sat on the bed hoping, and fearing seeing him again the man she had been afraid to trust with her life she had burned him so many times she had no hope he would allow her another chance to make amends. Later that evening she walked down the stairs, and there he stood talking to a friend he turned when he heard footsteps on the stairs he looked up and for one unguarded moment she saw the look in his eyes then it shut down, and he turned away she had to wince as he turned back around his face passive and devoid of feeling

"Marion you've arrived safely I see Serena is in the dining room through there."

"Of course Indiana I see nice to see you again."

With that she walked out of the hall. He watched her leave and felt the pain in his gut why did she have to come he had hoped she would not come so he would not have to see her and feel all the things she always made him feel he sat at the table watching her as she talked to the people she was sitting with one of his professors Talking about the last dig she had been on. He envied his professor at being able to sit, and soak up her intoxicating voice. Hopefully he would make it through the week without talking to her too much.

Serenna sat in the den with Tim watching her father. "He still loves her Tim…"

"Stay out of it Serenna they are grownups they can handle their own problems you will only end up confusing things if you get involved darling."

"But he is so lonely and he needs her as much as she needs him."

"that may very well be dear but don't push them they need to find out for themselves you know I'm right ."

"Yes dear I know you are right, but I can push a little."

"Serenna you don't know the meaning of pushing just a little."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she watched her father get up and move away from her mother.


	4. The reconciliation

Well here we are again I hope you like this little addition

"Yes dear I know you are right, but I can push a little."

"Serenna you don't know the meaning of pushing just a little."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she watched her father get up and move away from her mother. Marion sat chatting with one of Indy's friends, but her eyes followed him. She would have to talk to him; he had to forgive her if they were to live through this wedding, so she excused herself and followed him out to the garden. He was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.

"Indy are you ok?"

When he looked up to see who it was the pain she saw in his eyes hurt her to the core.

"Am I ok Marion of course I'm fine no need for you to bother yourself about little old me I'm fine."

"oh Indy I don't know how to make this better I have tried to think of a way but I always seem to hurt you even when I don't want to there has to be another way can't you forgive me we are going to see each other now that I have mended things with Serenna."

"Forgive you Marion you stole her from me for 20 years Marion I'll never get those years back."

"But Indy it was a mistake I was young and foolish, and I regretted that mistake and never knew how to tell you about it Indy I tried ever so many times but I did not want you to hate me."

"Oh Marion I don't hate you I may not like what you did but I could never hate you."

'Really Indy I'm glad because I …"

"That doesn't mean I trust you Marion you have hurt me many times too many times this latest thing is just the icing on the cake as it were but you have to understand Marion that you can't just put a band aid on this and make it go away."

"I do Indy I understand that I really do I just don't want us fighting every time we meet I care for you I always have you are the greatest friend I ever had and well never mind the and."

"Marion I'm glad we could talk this would be hell if I had to keep avoiding you all the time I have missed you very much."

She moved closer and gave him a light hug he pulled her closer and hugged her back she couldn't believe her luck he had forgiven her. Things would be fine now soon they would be together again and she would never make the same mistakes again. They walked back into the house he still held her hand she was thrilled the man she loved still loved her despite all of her mistakes.

Serenna watched as they walked back in the room hand in hand she smiled at Tim

"See that Tim they are already making thing right."

"Yes without your help darling so let things alone for now she will go back to her life in California and he will stay here."

"If you say so dearest but I don't think so."

She smiled as they walked to the kitchen thinking maybe this wouldn't be the only wedding she would attend this year and smiled to herself.


	5. more drama from the mama

The next chapter is here I hope you enjoy it

Marion sat in her room later thinking how could she get him to admit he needed her if he would just budge on that fact she could stay here and not go back to her lonely life. she had to completely heal this wound she slept on her decision the next morning was the wedding and she ran around helping Serenna get this and that together for the ceremony at lunch she grabbed a sandwich and went onto the terrace to eat it in peace.

Indy was walking by with a very nice looking blonde they were laughing at something he said and the blonde reached over and kissed him on the cheek Marion as embarrassed to have seen that when they turned Indy and the blonde a her Indy looked embarrassed too .

"Oh Henry who is this I have not met her yet?"

"This is Marion forester Serena's mother, Marion this is…."

"Elsa Tomlinson I'm an English lit Professor at the university it's nice to meet you Marion."

"Same here Elsa I'm glad someone is here to keep life from getting to dull for Indy."

"Indy why do you call him that Marion?"

"Oh it's a nickname from when we were young back in our adventurous days."

"I have heard many of the stories over the past couple years if the treasures weren't in the museum I wouldn't believe they were true."

"Oh they are all true and then some right Indy." He smiled at her then Elsa said

"well it was nice of you to bring me over to say hi to Serenna I'll see you later at the ceremony by Marion."

"She was nice Indy."

"Now Marion it's not like that she is a professor at my university that is not permitted." "I can see she wishes it otherwise Henry you let her call you that you hate that name you always have."

"well I am the Dean of the university Henry is more dignified as you know very well Marion no need to worry I am still the same as I always have been Marion."

"I hope you never change Indy I well oh never mind."

"What Marion tell me please?"

"I don't want to mess this up with you I just don't know how to tell you without making you think I have some ulterior motive…"

"Just spit it out Marion I'll accept no judgments no expectations."

Marion looked away trying to keep the tears out of her eyes she looked back Indy was waiting

"well I the thing is Indy o man I'm still in love with you I always have been …"

she turned away trying to control the tears that were rolling down her face Indy turned her around and pulled her close and just held her for awhile he turned her face towards his and said

"Marion….

Oh my it's a cliffhanger what do you think should happen should he accept her or reject her let me know R&R thanx.


	6. The tale of two women

Here we are again this next installment is ready for your reading pleasure R&R please

"Marion, I'm sure you think you do, but this won't work..."

"But Indy please I've changed I'm not going to leave again I have learned my lesson."

"Oh Marion it's not that I don't love you it's that I don't trust you can't trust you."

"Won't trust me is what you mean."

"Yes as a matter of fact Marion that's true I won't trust you dearest you destroyed my trust Marion, but I will try to let you earn it back but I make no promises Marion."

"Oh Indy thank you I will earn it back I promise you my love I promise to be worthy of your trust."

So thing went on as they should dr. Jones went back to work and Marion found a group of archeologists to excavate with slowly he began to believe her one night they were having dinner

"so they invited us to go on this dig in brazil Indy do you want to go I think it would be fun we haven't been on a dig together in years what do you say."

"No I can't leave right now Marion while school is in main term."

"But Indy can't you come with me it would make me really happy."

"Marion I can't I have responsibilities to the University and Serena will return soon I need to be here I can't not now."

"You mean not ever not with me that is you still don't trust me, well if that's the way you want it Indy that's fine with me I see how it is you can't wait to be rid of me so you and your old friend can get back together…"

"Oh Marion that's stupid and insulting to my feelings I told you it would take time for us to work out and I do trust you or I wouldn't let you go without me you are such a child it's an insult to Elsa and me we have never been more than friends but you continue to bring her up not me. I'm done talking about this with you. Marion you need to grow up."

He turned and left for his lunch appointment Marion watched him go realizing she'd done it again pushed him too far.

Indy went to his meeting with Elsa "Darling how are you? More trouble with your sweetheart."

"Oh Marion's just bringing up the same old nonsense she always does but that doesn't matter."

"Of course darling what nonsense is that?"

"Oh she's got it into her head that there is something between us silly right Elsa we have never been more than friends ever she is just jealous."

"oh Henry you just don't understand the power you hold as an attractive man she is lucky you care for her I envy her immensely I have always cared for you my friend but you have eyes for no one but her it has always been so even when she hurts you. You keep going back like a moth to the flame she draws you back every time I wish I could be the one to draw you away from whatever spell she has on you it is powerful you don't even know your under it then suddenly the rug under your feet is pulled and you fall hard again…"

"that's an interesting view of my relationship with her and it is true painfully so I swore I would never let her in again after what happened with Serena , but I can't seem to help it if she's here she's all I think about."

"Well it's good she is leaving maybe she will be gone long enough for someone else to take her place."

Thanks guys please review what do you think should happen should the good doctor wait for Marion or fall in to the waiting arms of the other woman till next time.


	7. Sex and Betrayl Maybe

Here we are my friends I hope you like this it's lemony fresh enjoy R&R please

Elsa sat watching him as he sat in his chair she wondered if the time was right the witch had been gone a month and no word had come from her so she stood up and walked over to him

"Let me ease your shoulders Henry please you are so tense."

He nodded his acceptance and she rubbed his shoulders before long he was lost in the sensation of her fingers groaning at the pleasure it brought him she walked around his chair and leaned over him placing her lips on his he opened his mouth and let her in pulling her on to his lap while he devoured her lips and his hands undid her blouse soon he pushed her blouse off her shoulders and then her bra exposing her nipples to the cool air before he leaned over and took one in his mouth sucking it till she moaned be the rest of their clothes quickly followed and soon they were naked on the floor his hands one her folds parting them and sliding between them to enter her she moaned his name as he pushed two fingers into her core and brought her to the peak of pleasure the withdrew them he positioned himself at her entrance his manhood pulsing to enter her he did in one hard thrust and with that she came and he withdrew only to thrust again repeatedly till they both screamed out their climax satisfied they lay on the carpet in each other's they did not see Marion she had walked up to the window to knock and saw the entire episode she stood there in shock as after a bit Indy again pushed Elsa over the edge of pleasure tears were streaming down her face as she watched them in horror as if caught in a spell she snapped out of it turned and ran home to throw herself on her bed sobbing...

So that is it for now what do you think I thought Indy deserved some tail what about you let me know


End file.
